


Special Snowflake

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, flufffffufuffu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The orange one is nice and bright Michael!” Gavin continued, shoving the M&Ms into Michael’s face to desperately try to snatch his attention back, “It’s a lot, lot better than all the plain brown ones!”<br/>Michael just nodded, eyes glued to the computer screen.<br/>“In every bunch of things there’s always one that stands out. You’re that one!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by one of the things on the list of '40+ creative romantic ideas'. "Give your lover a dozen roses—with a creative twist. Give eleven red roses and one white rose. Attach a note that reads: "In every bunch there’s one who stands out—and you are that one."

“Michael! Michael! Come look at this.”

Gavin rushed over to Michael’s desk, a handful of something unknown and a grin plastered on his face. He bounced next to Michael and poked him occasionally until he finally gave in to the pestering. Michael slid his headphones down from his ears to rest snugly on his shoulders as he glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with the  overly enthusiastic Brit bouncing about next to him. His facial expression barely changed as he tried to get a glimpse of what Gavin was cradling in his rough hands, but to no avail, so he was forced to finally open his mouth.

“What is it, Gav?”

Gavin stopped suddenly and he tried to stifle his smile when he revealed what was resting in his palms.

“M&Ms,” Michael said sternly in response, eyeing off the M&Ms to see if there was anything peculiar about them. Nothing. Plain, old, regular M&Ms.

“What about ‘em?” he asked, tilting his head to the side about the fact that Gavin was still unbelievably excited. Gavin was known to get excited about almost anything, it was something everyone accepted with a grin and a pat on the back, but, really.

Fucking M&Ms?

“Notice how they’re mostly one colour, Michael?” he whispered, his green eyes wide with joy and anticipation, staring wildly at the freckled boy in front of him.

“Yeah, they’re all fucking brown,” Michael snapped back, eager to get back to the bright computer screen in front of him. Editing wasn’t fun, sure, but it was a lot more productive than having Gavin explain the fact that all the M&Ms sitting in his palms were brown. Except for one, of course.

Gavin nodded.

“Yeah! But look at this one,” he said, exclusively pointing out the lonely orange M&M in the middle of the looming crowd of brown.

“Isn’t it refreshing?” he asked.

“It’s just orange, Gavin. I don’t know about you, but I think doing our job is a little more important than your handful of fuckin’ M&Ms and your special little orange one. I don’t care,” Michael stated.

“Hold on lo-

“I don’t care,” he repeated.

“The orange one is nice and bright Michael!” Gavin continued, shoving the M&Ms into Michael’s face to desperately try to snatch his attention back, “It’s a lot, lot better than all the plain brown ones!”

Michael just nodded, eyes glued to the computer screen.

“In every bunch of things there’s always one that stands out. You’re that one!”

“What?”

Michael turned his chair around fully to look at Gavin, who was giggling like a child, the M&Ms in his palm still in plain view.

“Are you fucking serious?” he laughed, his face going a bright red.


End file.
